Je t'aurais aimée toute ma vie
by Eliel Prince
Summary: Comment faire lorsque tout s'écroute autour de soi ? Quand l'amour ne suffit pas à retenir l'être aimé. Que reste-t-il au final ?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer :__ l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à ABC et à Adam Horrowitz et Edward Kitsis._

_Cette histoire est entièrement finie. Elle comporte dix chapitres en tout. Ce n'est pas une fin heureuse. Vous voilà prévenu. La mise à jour se fera une fois par semaine. Je n'ai pas oublié mes autres histoires. Celle-ci m'est venue naturellement, j'ai donc préféré travailler dessus. Bonne lecture._

**Chapitre 1**

- Elle a disparu !

- Tu es la dernière à l'avoir vue.

- Où se trouve ma mère ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Comment as-tu pu faire une telle chose ?

- Elle s'est montrée si souvent clémente à ton égard !

- Tu n'es pas digne de confiance.

- Je te déteste ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !

- Pour le moment, il est préférable que tu te tiennes à distance.

- Tu as gâché son bonheur. J'avais enfin pu retrouver une bonne relation avec elle.

- Je ne lui ai rien fait !

- Qui pourrait croire que vous puissiez être capable d'une telle chose ?

- Ne t'approche pas de notre fils ou de nous !

- Je refuse de continuer à vivre avec toi.

- Pourquoi ne me croyez-vous pas ?

- Tu lui as volé son bonheur et volé son cœur.

- Nous avons pris une décision.

- Pour la sécurité de tous les habitants, tu seras contrainte de vivre sur la propriété de Zelena.

- Pourquoi ne pas lui faire traverser la frontière ?

- Elle ne pourrait plus nous nuire comme ça !

- Oui ! Elle perdrait définitivement les souvenirs de notre ville et sa magie ne pourra plus blesser personne !

- Nous ne reviendrons pas sur notre décision.

- Nous pourrons ainsi toujours garder un œil sur toi. Tes déplacements seront réduits au strict minimum.

- Tu devras toujours prévenir le conseil, si tu souhaites te déplacer en ville.

- La propriété sera protégée par des sorts posés par Gold et la Fée bleue.

- Toutes les fois où tu sortiras de la propriété, tu devras porter un bracelet suppresseur de magie.

- Finalement, le conseil a décidé que tu porterais en tout temps le bracelet supprimant ta magie.

- Pourquoi ne me croyez-vous pas ?

- Tu utilises constamment ta magie ! Tu avais promis tout comme elle de ne t'en servir que lorsque la situation l'exigerait !

- Je vous pensez plus combative.

- Personne ne me croit, il n'y a plus rien à combattre.

- C'est une honte !

- Dire que nous l'avons élue Shérif !

- Voilà ce que grandir sans parents apporte.

- Ils doivent être dévastés ! Leur propre fille !

- Nous n'avons qu'un seul enfant et c'est notre fils Neal.

- Tu es un monstre !

Un cri s'échappe de ma bouche et mes yeux s'ouvrent vivement. Je me redresse dans mon lit et observe tout autour de moi, désorienté. Après une minute, la terrible réalité me rattrape. Je suis prisonnière de cette maison et de la ville de Storybrooke.

Le motif.

La disparition soudaine de Regina Mills.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Je m'ennuie sur cette immense propriété. Je me frotte le poignet là où repose le bracelet supprimant ma magie. Le temps à l'extérieur va tourner à l'orage. Je soupire et me détourne de la fenêtre. Mes geôliers ont bien fait leur travail. Tout le terrain est bourré de sorts magiques. Ils ne veulent pas venir ici plus que nécessaire et je peux les comprendre.

Je me rends à la cuisine et me prépare un chocolat chaud sans cannelle. Mon stock s'est épuisé voilà une semaine maintenant. Je vais devoir attendre encore deux semaines avant de pouvoir aller en chercher.

Cela fait six mois ou peut-être un peu plus que je suis retenue dans maison de la Sorcière. J'ai perdu la notion du temps et ce n'est pas plus mal. Je quitte la cuisine avec ma boisson chaude et me laisse tomber sur le fauteuil du salon devant la télé.

Au moins, j'ai le câble !

Je soupire et zappe sur plusieurs chaînes et finis par m'arrêter sur une chaîne de cuisine. J'ai dû apprendre à cuisiner un peu mieux. Même si Regina m'a laissé des souvenirs, ils commencent à s'estomper. Je préfère les oublier.

Comme j'aimerais pouvoir oublier tout ce qui m'arrive.

Je frotte à nouveau mon poignet droit et pousse un soupir exaspéré. Je me lève à la recherche de mon pot de crème. Un vertige me prend et je me rattrape de justesse au dossier d'une chaise.

Je grogne et mets la main sur le fichu pot de crème. J'en passe un peu sur mon poignet pour tenter d'apaiser l'inconfort. Plus les jours passent et plus ce fichu bracelet me ronge la chair et ma magie.

Je ne peux rien faire à part contempler ma déchéance. J'abandonne et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Un petit tour dehors me fera du bien. Je parcours toute la propriété dans sa longueur.

L'orage éclate.

La pluie s'abat sur moi. Je sens mes larmes se mêler aux gouttes de pluie. Le ciel est comme mon cœur.

Ombrageux.

Triste.

Solitaire.

Je rentre lentement vers la maison. Ma prison pour le reste de ma vie. Je voudrais mourir pour ne plus ressentir cet abandon.

Le ciel s'assombrit un peu plus et un léger vent se lève. Je stoppe ma marche et tourne mon visage vers le ciel. J'espère sans plus grand espoir. Personne ne peut m'apporter une solution.

Je me demande toujours pourquoi Regina a disparu. Comment a-t-elle pu se volatiliser ainsi du jour au lendemain sans laisser aucune trace ? Je l'ai cherchée dans chaque recoin de cette foutue ville.

Elle est demeurée introuvable.

La descente en enfer a commencé peu après. Cela reste flou dans ma tête. Chaque nuit pourtant, je revis la disparition de la brune et ma responsabilité supposée dans celle-ci.

Ils ne savent pas et ne le seront sans doute jamais.

J'aime profondément Regina et il m'est impossible de lui faire du mal. C'est la dernière chose que je lui ai dite avant sa disparition. Je lui ai brisé le cœur en ramenant Marianne et en la privant de sa fin heureuse avec Robin.

Je m'en suis voulu, mais je ne pouvais pas manquer cette opportunité de lui dire mes sentiments à son égard. Elle m'a giflée, m'a traité de folle et a usé de sa magie contre moi. Je passe machinalement ma main sur mon flanc droit.

Personne ne sait pour cette cicatrice et ils ne le découvriront jamais.

Le plus dur, c'est Henry. Il a refusé de me croire. Je n'ai jamais pu lui dire et lui expliquer. Aujourd'hui, il est trop tard. Le tonnerre gronde et me ramène sur terre. Je détourne mon visage du ciel et pose mon regard terne et sans vie sur la maison face à moi.

Je reprends lentement ma marche et pousse la porte sans motivation. Je m'arrête lorsque je constate un fait bien étrange. Il y a de la lumière dans la maison. Je suis sûre de ne pas avoir pris la peine de les allumer en sortant.

Une odeur de nourriture me parvient et ma curiosité est piquée. Qui a bien pu braver une telle tempête pour me rendre visite ?

Je ne tiens pas compte des gouttes d'eau que je sème sur mon passage et me dirige vers la cuisine. Mes pas ralentissent avant d'atteindre la porte me séparant de mon visiteur. Cela doit sans doute être un mauvais tour de la Fée Bleue. Elle a pris un malin plaisir à m'envoyer des visions pour me tourmenter.

Notamment, en me montrant mes parents et mon frère parfaitement heureux sans moi.

Je trouve le peu de courage qui reste en moi et saisis la poignée de la porte pour la tourner lentement. La forte lumière me fait cligner des yeux à quelques reprises.

J'ouvre la bouche tant ma surprise est grande. Je n'ose croire ce que mes yeux me montrent. Je me pince le bras pour être certaine de ne pas faire un mauvais rêve. La douleur est bien là.

Une hallucination ?

Je dois toucher le fond si je me mets à la voir faisant la cuisine dans cette prison. Son fantôme se tourne vers moi. Elle a un sursaut et je fronce des sourcils. Pourquoi l'illusion ne s'estompe-t-elle pas ?

- Emma ?

Je reste interdite et ferme les yeux. Je dois éloigner la voix et les souvenirs. Je me détourne et fuis la maison. Je cours aussi loin que me porte mes jambes. Je percute une surface dure et je suis expulsée un mètre plus loin.

La douleur m'arrache un grognement. J'ai mal et le vertige me prend. Un regard noisette empli d'inquiétude se pose sur moi.

C'est la dernière chose que je vois avant de perdre connaissance.

Le destin est tellement cruel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Je grogne et ouvre difficilement les yeux. Il me faut quelques minutes pour noter que je suis dans mon lit. Je me redresse doucement tout en grimaçant sous la douleur. Mon regard fait le tour de la pièce, mais je ne vois rien d'anormal.

Mais, je sais.

Je m'extirpe de mon lit tant bien que mal et quitte ma chambre après avoir enfilé un pantalon et une chemise à peine boutonnée.

Son fantôme ou quoi que ce soit avait investi ma prison. Un sourire sans joie orne mes lèvres. La salle de bains ne montre aucun signe de changement.

Je peux le sentir.

Je descends prudemment les marches de l'escalier, tout est tranquille. Le ciel couvert de nuages ne me surprend pas. Le tonnerre gronde et je vois un éclair zébré le ciel. Je jette un coup d'œil au salon et ne dénote aucun déplacement d'objets.

Une différence.

L'odeur de nourriture est encore présente. Il ne reste plus que la cuisine. Doucement, je me dirige vers cette pièce de la maison. Je pousse la porte et ferme les yeux.

Je n'ai pas halluciné.

La cuisine montre une activité récente et désordonnée. Pourtant, tout a été rangé à sa place. Je ne manque pas le repas reposant sur la table avec un petit mot. J'ai peur de m'en approcher.

Je m'assois devant l'assiette et saisis d'une main tremblante la feuille de papier. Je peux reconnaître cette écriture sans aucun mal. Mon cœur se serre et je froisse inconsciemment la note. C'est un véritable cauchemar !

_Je reviendrais te voir._

_R.M._

Je sens une rage soudaine m'envahir et je balance le plat au sol. Je regarde la nourriture se répandre sans aucune satisfaction.

Comment ?

Pourquoi ?

Je repousse ses questions et me décide à ramasser mon dégât. La cuisine est de nouveau propre et le changement s'efface. Je me sers un verre de lait et l'avale d'une traite. Je n'ai pas faim. Je me décide à sortir de la maison.

Je me sens étouffer entre ses murs. Je fais le tour de la propriété durant plusieurs heures. Je ne m'approche pas de la barrière invisible. Mon corps se souvient encore de ma rencontre d'hier. Un bruit de moteur attire mon attention. La pression magique se resserre autour de moi et je suffoque avant de ployer le genou.

La voiture s'arrête devant la maison. David sort de son pick-up et me toise avec mépris. Je ne réagis pas et l'observe simplement. Il décharge des cartons contenants des provisions. Il lâche tout sur le sol et une fois sa besogne terminée reprend la route.

Je soupire et me décide à tout ranger avant la venue de la pluie. J'ai porté le dernier carton dans la cuisine quand le ciel verse ses larmes. Je range rapidement mes provisions ne m'étonnant pas de ne pas voir de poudre chocolatée.

- Emma ?

Je me fige une boîte de légumes dans la main. Je secoue la tête et me persuade que c'est une hallucination. Je termine rapidement ma tâche sous le regard perçant. Je n'ose pas me retourner.

- Emma ?

Je ne peux plus ignorer la voix. Alors lentement, je me retourne. Je constate que le fantôme n'a pas disparu. Je fixe les yeux noisette sans rien dire. Cela fait des mois que je ne parle plus. Me pincer n'arrêtera pas la vision, j'en suis persuadée.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Je hausse les épaules et soupire de lassitude. Tout cela n'a plus beaucoup d'importance. Ne pas y penser ne ramène pas la douleur. Je la vois s'approcher de moi et je recule en sentant la magie se resserrer autour de moi.

Quelle ironie du sort !

La protection magique marche aussi pour elle.

J'ai presque envie de rire, mais cela ne me soulagera pas. Je me détourne et me dirige vers le salon. Elle me suit et s'assoit en face de moi. Je demeure muette.

- Comment se fait-il que des barrières magiques entourent cette propriété ?

Mon regard se pose sur la fenêtre et se perd au-dehors. Je n'ai pas de réponse à sa question.

- Emma ?

Elle m'appelle encore et je pose mon regard sur elle. Notre affrontement ne dure pas longtemps, la brune baisse les yeux avant moi.

- Parle-le moi !

Je continue de l'observer dans le silence.

Il n'y a plus rien à dire. Je sens la magie me piquer la peau.

Ils arrivent.

La brune sursaute en entendant le rugissement de la voiture de police. D'autres voitures doivent accompagner le Shérif. Elles s'arrêtent toutes dans un grand dérapage et la porte d'entrée s'ouvre avec fracas.

Je reste assise où je suis. Je note avec dérision le regard choqué de la brune. David, Robin et quelques hommes de ce dernier investissent la maison. Ils s'arrêtent tous en voyant Regina assise dans le salon.

- Écarte-toi, ordonne David.

Je me lève doucement et me dirige vers la fenêtre. Je sens un violent coup de pied s'abattre sur l'arrière de mes genoux. Je ploie sous la force du coup et de la douleur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Interroge la brune avec étonnement.

- Est-ce qu'_elle_ t'a fait du mal ? Demande Robin.

J'aimerais rire. Je demeure simplement à genoux sans un regard pour les hommes présents.

- Emma ne m'a rien fait, contredit Regina avec aplomb.

- Vient avec nous, réplique David. Nous t'expliquerons en chemin.

Je sens la brune se déplacer et rejoindre ce qui fut autrefois mon père. Nos regards se rencontrent et je lui montre sa poche. Ils étaient tellement tous occupés à scruter la brune qu'ils ne m'ont pas vu me servir de mon portable. Elle comprend et hoche de la tête.

Je sens un coup violent à l'arrière de ma tête et tout devient noir.

_Tout a changé._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Se faire assommer deux fois en deux jours. Je devine sans mal ou je me trouve lorsque je sens le matelas dur sous mon dos. L'une des cellules du poste de police. Il n'y a personne dans le bureau. Ils doivent tous s'être rassemblés à la mairie pour parler du retour miraculeux de Regina Mills.

J'observe tout autour de moi et remarque le calendrier non loin de ma cellule. Je me concentre pour lire la date et je sens le désarroi s'emparer de moi. Cela fait un an que je suis prisonnière de la demeure de Zelena.

Ce constat me broie ce qui reste de cœur. Comment ai-je pu perdre ainsi la notion du temps ? Un bruit de pas me sort de mes sombres pensées. David entre accompagné de son fidèle homme des bois.

- Tes mains, crache Robin.

Je les passe tranquillement en dehors des barreaux. Je ne grimace pas lorsqu'il serre brutalement les menottes sur mes poignets. La porte de ma cellule s'ouvre et l'homme me saisit pour me pousser en avant.

- Tu vas passer devant le conseil, déclare David froidement.

Je l'observe sans un mot. Il saisit mon autre bras et les deux hommes m'escortent jusqu'à la mairie. Le peu de personnes présent dans la rue me dévisage avec haine. Je ne tiens pas compte de leur regard. Je suis immunisée en quelque sorte.

Nous arrivons rapidement à la mairie et on me conduit vers la salle de réunion. La porte s'ouvre et le silence se fait dans la pièce. Je ne vois pas Ruby, elle aurait pu être d'un certain réconfort. Mary, la Fée Bleue, Archie, les nains, Granny et quelques autres sont présents. L'homme des bois me pousse dans le fauteuil en bout de table avant de m'attacher chaque poignet au bras de la chaise.

Le silence est lourd et coléreux. Ils ont placé la brune très loin de moi. Je soupire, je suis tellement faible que je ne risque pas de lui faire du mal. Mon poignet me démange et je pose mon regard éteint sur le suppresseur de magie. Quel que soit leur choix, je me sais condamnée.

- Depuis quand Regina se trouve avec toi ? M'interroge David.

Je lui réponds par mon silence. Robin balance un coup de pied dans ma chaise. Je pose mon regard vert sur lui et il se tasse sur lui-même. Il recule et grogne une insulte.

Un lâche.

- Je t'ordonne de répondre !

Qu'espère-t-il ? Cela fait un an que je n'ai plus dit un mot. Ils ne savent pas que ma magie s'est retournée contre moi. Ils ne connaissent pas le prix que je paye pour supprimer ainsi ma magie.

- Elle ne m'a pas répondu quand j'ai voulu lui parler, intervient Regina.

Tout est de ta faute.

- Libère-lui une main, grogne David, je suis sûr que tu sais encore te servir d'un stylo.

On me fournit du papier et de quoi écrire. Une arme de choix pour attaquer Robin. Je me tourne vers l'homme des bois et l'étudie avec minutie. Je pourrais peut-être lui planter le stylo dans la cuisse ou dans le bras ?

- Depuis quand Regina se trouve dans la maison ? Me redemande David.

Je fixe la feuille. J'alterne ensuite mon regard entre le papier et le Shérif. Je hausse les épaules et écris une réponse.

_Je ne sais pas._

- La vérité, exige Mary.

Je pose mon regard sur elle et elle baisse les siens rapidement. Je gagne trop facilement ses derniers temps.

_Je ne me souviens pas, hier ou avant-hier. Demandez à Regina._

La gifle part et je sens le goût du sang s'infiltrer dans ma bouche. Robin prend trop de liberté. Je m'imagine de plus en plus lui enfoncer mon stylo dans une place douloureuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend tous ! S'exclame la brune.

Elle quitte son siège et s'avance vers moi. Je l'observe faire sans bouger. Je la vois lever une main sans doute pour faire disparaître ma blessure. Je souris sans joie lorsque je constate son étonnement. Sa magie ne fonctionne pas, elle est absorbée par le bracelet à mon poignet.

D'un geste ample, je lui montre ce qui me prive d'une partie de moi depuis un an. Elle s'arrête et ouvre les yeux d'horreur. Elle se tient maintenant à mes côtés. Je peux sentir son doux parfum de pomme. Je ne la regarde pas et ferme les yeux.

Il n'y a plus d'espoir.

- Que fait-elle avec un bracelet suppresseur de magie ? Interroge la brune en colère.

- Lorsque tu as disparu, personne n'arrivait pas à te trouver. Elle est la dernière personne à t'avoir vue vivante.

- C'est votre raison pour la traiter de la sorte ? Elle demande pleine d'incompréhension.

_J'ai brisé ta fin heureuse avec Robin. Tu as disparu, j'ai tenté de te retrouver. Malheureusement, ma magie n'était pas très stable._

Je pousse la feuille vers la brune et elle lit dans un silence pesant. Son regard se pose sur moi, mais je suis concentrée sur Robin. L'homme semble encore vouloir me frapper. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Marianne n'a plus voulu de lui après quelques mois ensemble.

- Ça n'a pas de sens ! Elle déclare.

_La prochaine fois laisse une note pour avertir de t'évaporer dans la nature._

- Je ne pensais pas que mon départ causerait autant de problème, elle réplique agacée cette fois.

Je ricane silencieusement et j'intercepte sans mal la main de l'homme des bois. Je me lève rapidement et lui assène un coup-de-poing au visage. Deux hommes de Robin se placent en avant de leur chef et sont prêts à riposter lorsqu'ils sont repoussés par une force invisible.

- Ça suffit ! Vous avez tous perdu la tête !

- Elle est dangereuse, déclare Robin en se relevant.

Je lui assène un coup de pied dans l'aine et souris satisfaite de le voir se tordre de douleur en se tenant les parties. Cet homme m'énerve et je me sens un peu mieux.

- Vous voyez ! S'exclame un des nains.

Je me sens fatiguée. Je m'assois sur ma chaise et les toise tous un par un. Regina est encore à mes côtés et sa colère s'échappe d'elle par vague. Je veux l'applaudir, mais cela n'arrangerait pas ma situation.

- Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire, déclare calmement David.

_La terrible vérité sur la Sauveuse !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Je remercie Sygui pour être devenue ma correctrice !_

**Chapitre 5**

- Quelques jours après ta disparition, commence Mary, nous avons eu le droit à la visite de certains méchants. Nous te cherchions partout et tu demeurais introuvable. Durant ces trois jours, il y a eu des disparitions inexpliquées d'objets, de biens ou d'argent.

Ma génitrice aime raconter des histoires pour paraître importante. Je peux comprendre pourquoi Regina la trouvait barbante.

- Nous avons surpris Emma sur plusieurs scènes de crime, continue David. Nous avons perdu cinq personnes durant l'enquête. Les preuves ont tous pointés dans sa direction. Elle a utilisé la magie pour les tuer.

Je vous ai sauvés !

- Elle leur a arraché le cœur sans aucun remords, ajoute Mary. Elle tenait le cœur de l'un de nos ennemis quand nous l'avons trouvée. Elle a broyé le cœur devant nous. Elle a perdu le contrôle et a blessé plusieurs personnes. Elle aurait pu faire du mal à notre fils.

Personne n'est choqué par ses propos, à part peut-être la brune.

- Emma est votre fille, elle fait remarquer.

- Nous n'avons qu'un seul enfant et c'est notre fils Neal, rétorque Mary.

Je soupire et baisse les yeux. Même après tous ces longs mois leur nouveau rejet me fait terriblement mal. Je me saisis de ma feuille et écris vivement la rage au cœur.

_Vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. Puis-je retourner sur la propriété ?_

- Nous n'avons pas fini avec toi, déclare Robin. Regina doit connaître toute l'histoire !

_Elle ne pourra pas te ramener ta femme, homme des bois. Je doute également que Madame le Maire souhaite reprendre votre semblant de relation !_

- Espèce de…

Il vole contre le mur, j'en lâche mon stylo et me tourne vers la brune toujours à mes côtés.

- Ne vous enfoncez pas plus Miss Swan.

L'oubli est mieux, mais cela ne me sera pas permis.

Je hausse les épaules et détourne les yeux du regard brûlant de la brune. Je suis fatiguée de devoir être constamment rabaissée pour leur bon plaisir. Regina est vivante, que leur faut-il de plus ?

- Peut-être devrions-nous revoir notre jugement envers Emma ? Intervient Archie.

Toutes les personnes présentes le regardent comme ci une troisième tête venait de lui pousser. Cet homme croit trop en la bonté humaine. Ils refuseront d'admettre qu'ils ont eu tort.

- Pourquoi tu ne te défends pas ? M'interroge soudainement la brune.

Elle va finir par me rendre chèvre à passer du vouvoiement au tutoiement. Je ne lui réponds pas. Je n'ai rien à dire sur les évènements survenus plusieurs mois plus tôt. J'ai tué et je me réveille encore la nuit à cause de leur visage sans vie. Parfois, les gentils non plus n'ont pas droit à leur fin heureuse.

_Il n'y a plus rien à défendre._

- Que fais-tu d'Henry ?

Je ne la regarde pas, mais je peux connaître sans mal la réaction des personnes présentes. Comment lui dire que je n'ai plus vu notre fils depuis un an ? Ils ne lui révèleront rien. La porte s'ouvre brutalement et je roule des yeux en découvrant l'intrus.

Je constate que notre fils a développé de très mauvaises manières en un an. Regina fronce des sourcils devant l'irruption de Henry. Ce dernier se précipite vers sa mère et la serre fortement dans ses bras.

Il ne m'a pas encore vue. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre lorsqu'il pose les yeux sur ma personne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'_elle_ fait là ? Il demande rageusement.

- Henry ! Réprimande la brune.

- Est-ce qu'elle t'a fait du mal ?

- Non ! Pourquoi pensez-vous tous qu'Emma a pu me faire du mal ?

- Elle a tué tous ses gens avec sa magie et elle avait des affaires t'appartenant planquées chez mes grands-parents.

Un mensonge.

Personne ne sait.

La brune me jette un regard interloqué.

Je ne suis pas folle pour leur confier mon plus grand secret.

- Emma…

_Je n'ai plus rien à dire. Je veux juste retourner sur la propriété pour avoir la paix._

- Je vais te raccompagner, grogne le Shérif Nolan.

Il me détache et je fais semblant de perdre l'équilibre. Je me retrouve contre la brune et lui fourre un morceau de papier dans la main. Elle s'obstine à vouloir nous suivre en dehors de la mairie.

Tous les membres du conseil suivent le mouvement. David me pousse sans ménagement dans la voiture. J'ai de bons réflexes et cela m'épargne une nouvelle bosse inutile. Regina se tient devant la voiture de police.

Elle se chamaille encore un peu plus avec mon géniteur. Elle gagne la manche et grimpe dans l'auto. Le trajet est rapide et je me retrouve de nouveau dans ma prison. Au moins, personne ici ne me regarde avec horreur ou comme une abomination.

Le Shérif m'enlève les menottes et je me frotte distraitement le poignet. La mairesse s'approche de moi, mais je secoue la tête et lui montre David. Sa place n'est pas ici. Elle ne pourra jamais être à mes côtés.

Elle se détourne et je les observe monter dans la voiture. Je vois Regina ouvrir le petit mot que je lui ai donné à la mairie.

_J'aurais préféré que tu ne reviennes jamais._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Regina est têtue. Je la trouve dans la cuisine un matin. Je la regarde blasée et prépare mon chocolat chaud. Elle glisse une assiette de pancakes devant moi. Je ne touche pas à la nourriture. Elle soupire et s'installe en face de moi.

Je ne la comprends pas.

Elle pousse le sirop d'érable dans ma direction tout en me faisant un doux sourire. La brune ne devrait pas être ici dans cette maison en ma compagnie.

Je prends ma fourchette.

Son sourire se fait plus grand.

J'observe les pancakes en avant de moi. Je ne me souviens plus à quand remonte mon dernier bon repas. Je ne peux pas faire grand-chose avec les aliments qu'ils m'apportent.

Je découpe un morceau et le porte doucement à ma bouche.

Le goût est exquis et ravit mes papilles. Je ferme les yeux et apprécie la saveur. Je sens le regard de Regina sur moi. Pourquoi vient-elle me torturer maintenant ?

- Je veux connaître la vérité, elle déclare.

Je pose mon regard sur le plat devant moi et le repousse. La faim m'a subitement quittée. Je me frotte les yeux avec lassitude et désespoir. Personne ne connaîtra le terrible secret. Je veux oublier et partir loin.

Pourtant, je ne veux pas me retrouver éloignée de la brune. Elle est revenue. Elle se tient à mes côtés, mais elle ne sera jamais mienne.

Pas dans cette vie.

Un crayon et un papier apparaissent devant moi. Je chiffonne la feuille et balance le crayon à la poubelle. J'avais oubliée à quel point elle était tenace et têtue. Le nécessaire pour écrire est replacé sur la table.

Je grogne et me lève. Je ne veux pas lui répondre et elle ne peut pas me forcer à le faire. Je me dirige à pas lents vers le salon et m'affale dans le canapé. Je ne reste pas seule longtemps. La brune se dresse entre moi et la télé.

J'aimerais pouvoir hurler à ce moment précis.

- Nous devons parler, elle répète les mains sur les hanches.

Je fais un vague geste de la main et elle prend cela pour une invitation à s'asseoir. Cette femme me perdra. Je m'assois et réclame feuille et crayon.

_Que veux-tu savoir ?_

- Depuis quand n'as-tu pas vu Henry ?

Je la toise sans répondre tout de suite. Je joue avec le crayon et scrute la feuille. Ne pouvait-elle pas poser une autre question ? Je croise les bras et la défie du regard. Elle est irritée, je le devine à sa posture raide et ses lèvres pincées.

- Je veux d'abord parler de notre fils, elle déclare. Il refuse de me dire pourquoi il se comporte de la sorte avec toi.

_En une semaine, tu n'as rien appris ?_

J'aurais envie de sourire de triomphe, mais je n'ai pas l'énergie pour me bagarrer avec la brune. Elle soupire frustrée et roule des yeux. Cela ne m'affecte nullement. Elle veut avoir des informations et moi aussi.

- Ton nom est tabou, révèle Regina. Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir une conversation complète avec personne. Tes parents refusent catégoriquement de parler du sujet et notre fils est une véritable tombe.

_Mes géniteurs ont tiré un trait sur moi. Quant au reste des habitants de cette ville, ils préfèrent oublier ce qui peut les déranger. Je ne suis pas une menace tant que je ne quitte pas la propriété._

- Et Henry ?

_Pas vu depuis un an._

- Quoi ?

Je regarde Regina en silence. Qu'espérait-elle en venant m'interroger ?

Je hausse les épaules et prends la télécommande. La télé crache un son informe et je zappe rapidement pour atterrir sur une chaîne de sport. La brune semble contrariée de mon manque d'attention à son égard. Je lui souris avec ironie et continue de l'ignorer au possible.

Elle se lève et arrache la télécommande de mes mains et éteint la télé. Je fixe le crayon tout en me disant que cela pourrait faire suffisamment mal à la brune. Elle me rendrait ainsi mon bien. Je ne peux pas lui faire de mal. Je suis irritée et frustrée à mon tour.

Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur moi ?

- Je veux la vérité.

_Elle est belle et terrible._

- Je ne partirai pas sans connaître tous les détails, elle réplique. Je pourrais te faire sortir d'ici et tu retrouverais ta place…

Je pose un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je le retire rapidement comme brûlé par ce toucher. Je m'assois sans la regarder. Je joue avec le crayon et finis par écrire.

_Je ne peux rien te dire, car je ne me souviens pas de tout. Je sais simplement qu'il y a une autre malédiction sur la ville._

- Je l'aurais sentie, elle contredit.

J'aimerais lui envoyer une réplique cinglante avec colère, mais je ne peux pas.

Fichue magie.

_Tu as mystérieusement disparu avant la venue de la malédiction. Je sais comment y mettre fin, mais ils ne veulent pas réaliser mon seul souhait._

- Quelle est cette solution ? Elle m'interroge avidement.

_Tu n'as pas à le savoir, mais ton retour va précipiter les choses. J'obtiendrai un nouveau jugement et une nouvelle sentence._

- Emma, je veux te venir en aide.

J'éclate d'un rire silencieux et cela déstabilise la brune. Elle ne peut pas comprendre. Lorsqu'elle est partie, elle a emporté mon cœur et ma raison de vivre. Je voudrais pleurer, mais je n'ai plus de larmes à verser pour Regina.

Je fais tournoyer le crayon entre mes doigts. Je suis sure de voir la fin de mon calvaire dans quelques jours, peut-être une semaine. La brune n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Elle ne mérite pas de connaître la vérité.

_Mon sort est scellé. Tu es revenue trop tard pour y changer quoi que ce soit._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Je suis à nouveau seule avec moi-même. Regina est partie furieuse. Je sors de la maison pour ma promenade quotidienne. Le ciel est clair et sans nuage. Une première depuis mon enfermement dans cette demeure. Un petit sourire triste orne mes lèvres.

Je fais lentement le tour de la propriété en longeant la barrière magique. Je m'arrête et fixe la route de terre me coupant du reste du monde. Je voudrais être un oiseau pour pouvoir prendre mon envol.

Survoler et quitter Storybrooke.

Je me détourne et observe longuement la maison et le terrain.

Seule.

Abandonnée.

Rejetée.

Haïe.

Je me sors de ma torpeur et reprends le chemin de la maison. Je farfouille dans le salon et découvre du papier à lettre. Je m'assois à la table de la salle à manger. Il est temps de mettre par écrit toute l'histoire.

Je ne peux pas laisser Regina dans l'ignorance. J'ai souffert de son absence, mais je ne veux pas qu'elle connaisse le même tourment m'ayant habitée durant ses longs mois. Je fixe la feuille sans savoir par quoi commencer. Je reste interdite devant le papier à lettre.

Pourrais-je lui faire part de ce qui me ronge ? Comment lui décrire ces mois d'agonie et de solitude ?

Je ne veux pas qu'elle garde une mauvaise image de moi. Pourtant, je ne peux pas non plus lui faciliter les choses. Pourquoi devrais-je lui épargner ma souffrance ?

Je l'aime.

Je soupire et laisse tomber ma tête sur la table. Je suis misérable et faible. Je lui ai fait du mal par le passé. Je dois assumer ma situation et lui révéler le strict minimum.

Je me mets donc à écrire. Je ne me rends pas compte des heures qui passent. Un bruit sourd me sort de ma concentration et je constate avec étonnement le nombre de feuilles jonchant la table. Certaines sont froissées et d'autres bourrées de ratures. Je ramasse tout mon bazar et me retrouve avec trois feuilles propres.

Je planque le tout dans un tiroir et pars à la recherche du bruit suspect. Je ne m'étonne plus de trouver Regina dans la cuisine. Je découvre un calepin sur la table et m'en saisis.

_Il y a une sonnette._

- Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'y appuyer. Je suis votre seule visiteuse, Miss Swan.

_Emma._

Je l'observe préparer le repas sans plus la distraire. Elle sait parfaitement bien m'ignorer. Cela doit être sa vengeance pour la dernière fois. Je retourne au salon pour écouter un peu de sport. J'ai en horreur les films d'amour et de famille joyeuse.

Malheureusement, la plupart des chaînes passent des films dégoulinant de bons sentiments en ce moment. Je sursaute à peine quand, une demi-heure plus tard, la brune vient me chercher pour passer à table.

_Merci pour le repas._

- Cela doit toujours être mieux que vos boîtes de conserves et vos plats surgelés, elle déclare avec sarcasme.

_Je n'ai pas le loisir de choisir._

Elle fronce des sourcils d'une façon tout à fait adorable. Je me donne une claque mentale et me pince le bras. Il n'arrivera rien entre elle et moi. Je ne dois pas l'oublier.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

_Je m'appelle Emma et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me dises tu._

La Reine hausse les sourcils et je croise les bras de manière particulièrement puérile. Elle roule des yeux et hoche la tête pour me montrer son accord.

_La plupart du temps, c'est David ou l'homme des bois qui m'apportent de la nourriture._

- Tu pourrais leur donner une liste, rétorque la brune.

_Regina, je ne peux plus parler et entre Robin et moi ce n'est pas le grand amour._

- Hook ? Elle interroge avec curiosité.

_Disparu._

- Mary-Margareth ?

_Elle n'a qu'un seul enfant et ce n'est pas moi. Elle ne supporte pas d'être en ma présence plus que nécessaire._

- Y-a-t-il quelqu'un dans cette ville que se soucie de toi ?

_À part toi ?_

La brune hoche la tête et je soupire. Je roule des yeux et ricane en silence.

_Personne._

Regina me lance un regard perçant et contrarié. Je lui souris tristement et pioche dans la nourriture. J'ai un peu faim. La brune pousse les plats vers moi et je me sers avec enthousiasme. Je peux bien profiter de tout moment de paix qu'elle m'offre.

Elle s'éclipse et je m'enfonce dans le canapé après mon bon repas. Mes yeux se ferment très vite et je m'égare dans un de mes horribles cauchemars. Je lutte et je hurle longtemps, mais personne ne vient me secourir.

Je cours et je tombe. Je dois me relever et ne pas abandonner. Si, je baisse les bras, ils seront tous condamnés. Ils peuvent avoir leur fin heureuse au sacrifice de la mienne. De toute manière, mon amour est partie.

Brisant efficacement mon cœur.

Je suis secouée et une voix lointaine m'appelle. Je fronce des sourcils. Cela n'est jamais arrivé avant. Je me focalise sur la voix pour tenter de comprendre les mots. C'est flou et incompréhensible.

J'ouvre brutalement les yeux en sentant le froid me pénétrer. Ma bouche s'ouvre sur un cri silencieux et je scanne le salon. Ma vision est un peu trouble et je grelotte de froid. Une chevelure brune se place à mes côtés. Je focusse et reconnais Regina.

- C'est fini, elle déclare. Le cauchemar est loin.

Elle a tort. Les cauchemars ne s'éloignent jamais. Ils changent, évoluent, mais ne prennent pas fin.

_Rentre chez toi !_

- Emma…

_Laisse-moi tranquille ! Tout cela est de ta faute ! Je ne veux plus te voir ici. Tu es partie et les malheurs se sont abattus. J'en paye le prix depuis un an !_

- Emma…

Je me dégage de sa prise et me dirige à l'étage. Je dois me tenir loin de cette femme. Il faut oublier et ne plus penser à ses jours heureux. Ils sont perdus et ne pourront plus être rattrapés et vécus.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Je suis amenée une nouvelle fois à la Mairie. On m'attache une seule main et on place papier et crayon devant moi. Je soupire sans regarder personne.

_Elle_ n'est pas là.

Je sais pourquoi ils la gardent éloignée de ce genre de réunion. Je ricanerais si je ne me sentais pas si fatiguée et lasse de cette guerre contre moi. Robin balance son pied dans mon tibia droit et je grogne sous la douleur.

Je démolirais ce type et en ferais de la bouillie si j'avais encore mes pouvoirs. Je lève les yeux sur David et hausse un sourcil provocateur.

- Nous avons pris une décision te concernant, il déclare avec condescendance.

_Crache le morceau pour que je puisse retourner dans ma prison._

J'évite efficacement le coup de pied de l'homme des bois. Je souris avec satisfaction en entendant son gémissement pathétique lorsque son membre rencontre le métal de ma chaise.

- Tu vas être bannie de la ville et cette sentence aura lieu dans deux semaines.

_Pourquoi pas maintenant ?_

Je suis curieuse, mais je me retiens de rouler des yeux et de leur montrer mon enthousiasme face à leur décision.

- Regina semble vouloir te tourner autour malgré nos avertissements, réplique Mary le regard haineux.

_Ce n'est pas faute de lui dire de me foutre la paix._

- Nous te laissons deux semaines pour te faire haïr d'elle comme au tout début de ta maudite venue dans cette ville, ajoute David.

Je cligne des yeux sous la surprise. Sans moi, aucun d'eux n'aurait à nouveau leurs souvenirs. Je voudrais pleurer et rire en même temps. La vie est vraiment cruelle avec moi. Je les déteste tous et j'exècre ma magie.

Je veux juste mourir et oublier.

La souffrance.

La douleur.

Mon cœur meurtri.

_Je ferai comme il me plaira._

David frappe du point sur la table. Il se lève et me saisit violemment par le col de mon sweat-shirt noir.

- Tu vas arrêter de nous tenir tête. Soit, tu agis de toi-même, soit nous demandons de l'aide à Gold.

Cette révélation me glace le sang. Je finis par hocher de la tête. David me relâche avec brusquerie et je m'écrase dans mon fauteuil. Je voudrais le frapper et voir son sang se répandre tout autour de lui.

Je cligne des yeux et la sensation de colère est partie. Ils veulent que je me fasse haïr de la méchante Reine pas de souci. Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions échanger des insultes comme autrefois.

Robin me détache et me pousse vers la sortie. Je vais retrouver le calme de ma prison. L'homme conduit rapidement et il me balance au travers de la limite avec beaucoup de violence.

Je me masse les poignets et ausculte le reste de mon corps. Je grimace en sentant mon genou gauche douloureux. Je gagne rapidement la maison et je ne suis pas du tout surprise d'y voir Regina.

Elle m'observe les sourcils froncés et se met debout prête à me venir en aide. Je lui lance un regard noir et lève une main pour lui interdire de m'approcher. Je me dirige lentement vers la salle de bain et trouve de quoi soigner les zones endolories.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ? Elle demande.

Je lui réponds en gribouillant sur une feuille.

_Rien._

- Tes poignets disent le contraire, contredit la brune avec brusquerie.

_Tu n'as qu'à leur demander._

Cette femme m'épuise. Elle va de nouveau ouvrir la bouche. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de dire un mot de plus et je l'embrasse.

Elle me repousse tout en m'assénant une gifle. Ça fait mal de sentir son rejet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ? Elle crie.

_Rien._

- Ne te moque pas de moi.

Elle doit me haïr et j'ai peut-être trouvé le moyen d'accomplir cette tâche. Je m'approche à nouveau d'elle et lui saisis la nuque. Je pose à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je la pousse jusqu'au fauteuil et la fais basculer.

Elle lutte contre moi et cela me donne un frisson d'excitation. J'accentue mon baiser et elle me mord la lèvre avant de me donner une nouvelle gifle. Elle s'écarte rapidement de moi. Elle est en colère. Je souris, elle est tellement sexy ainsi.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Elle demande calmement la voix dure comme le métal.

_J'ai des besoins à assouvir._

Je lui offre mon meilleur sourire charmeur. La Reine ouvre et ferme la bouche sans rien trouver à répondre. Elle détourne les yeux et je me lève pour la rejoindre. Elle recule comme un animal traqué.

Mon sourire s'agrandit calculateur et froid. Je continue mon avancée et fonce rapidement sur elle. Je la plaque contre le mur derrière elle et l'embrasse sans plus de cérémonie. Regina disparaît dans un nuage de fumée violette.

Je regarde le mur et toute trace d'amusement a disparu de mon visage. Je progresse lentement vers la salle de bain et observe ma lèvre pleine de sang. Je me nettoie et je m'enfonce dans mon fauteuil favori.

Voyons combien de temps mon action tiendra la Méchante Reine à l'écart. Je sens un liquide glisser sur ma joue et je constate avec effarement que je pleure.

De longs sanglots parcourent mon corps et je n'arrive pas à les arrêter. Je m'endors épuisée par mes larmes. J'ai fait du mal consciemment à la femme que j'aime pour la protéger de la folie des habitants de Storybrooke.

_La vie est tellement injuste._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Ils ont avancé ma sentence d'une semaine. Regina semble avoir déversé sa rage sur eux. Je ne l'ai plus revue après ce fameux soir. Je fais un dernier tour du propriétaire pour graver chaque recoin dans ma mémoire. Demain, je n'appartiendrai plus à cette ville, ni à ce monde.

Je griffonne quelques dernières pages et je les range avec les autres dans une enveloppe à l'intention de Regina. Elle peut connaître la vérité sur mes sentiments et la raison de la folie des habitants de la ville.

Je me demande si elle m'oubliera rapidement. Serai-je un mauvais souvenir pour elle et pour tous les autres ?

Je ferme l'enveloppe et la pose sur la table de la cuisine. La brune se réfugie toujours dans cette pièce de la maison. Enfin, c'était le cas lorsqu'elle me rendait encore visite. Je soupire et me détourne de l'enveloppe. Je monte me coucher.

Demain n'est pas un jour comme les autres.

Cette nuit-là, je ne fais pas de cauchemar. Mes rêves sont doux et emplis d'amour. Regina est là et je suis ravie de partager cette nuit en sa compagnie. Elle répond à chacune de mes caresses et de mes baisers.

C'est le paradis.

Nous finissons rapidement toutes les deux sans vêtement et j'observe son corps parfait et elle en fait autant. Je rougis et lui souris avec tendresse et amour. Cette nuit est la meilleure que j'ai eue depuis un an.

À mon réveil, je me sens détendue et heureuse. En fermant les yeux, je peux voir chaque moment de mon doux rêve. Je me douche et m'habille rapidement. Je ne vais pas à la cuisine de peur de brûler la lettre.

L'horloge sonne dix heures et la voiture de patrouille de mon paternel se manifeste. Je pose une dernière fois le regard sur la maison et sur le paysage autour. Cet endroit va me manquer un peu. Je suis docilement David vers la voiture. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas les poignets entravés de menottes.

Nous arrivons rapidement à la limite de la ville. David me fait descendre et je constate que seuls les membres du conseil sont présents. Je pensais qu'ils rameuteraient toute la ville pour voir mon bannissement. Je vois Henry près de Mary.

Je m'avance doucement entre eux sans regarder personne. Je fixe la ligne par terre sans savoir comment interpréter mes émotions. Une fumée violette capte mon regard et je découvre sans surprise Regina.

Elle se tient près de son fils. Son regard me brûle, mais je ne la regarde pas.

À quoi bon ?

Je veux garder le souvenir de mon rêve. J'ai pu sentir son amour pour moi. Je me suis sentie aimée l'espace d'une nuit. Ce n'était pas réel, mais ce n'est pas grave. Je me blottis dans ce souvenir pour faire face à la ligne orange délimitant la frontière.

- Emma…

C'est Regina.

Je pose mon regard sur elle. Je ne peux pas empêcher mon corps de réagir à sa présence ou à sa voix. Nos yeux s'accrochent et je me perds dans les siens avec bonheur. David se place entre nous et le charme est rompu. Je baisse les yeux et soupire en silence.

- Tu as le choix, il déclare, soit tu franchis toi-même la ligne, soit nous employons la force.

Je roule des yeux face à sa proposition. Je n'ai pas besoin de leur aide pour passer la frontière. Je hoche la tête pour lui faire comprendre ma décision. Il s'écarte et va rejoindre sa femme. Je me mets dos à la frontière et scrute chaque visage.

Ils baissent tous rapidement les yeux, sauf Regina. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi je ne me révolte pas. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Je lui souris et elle fronce des sourcils. Elle n'est plus en colère. La brune veut obtenir des réponses.

Il est trop tard, mais elle trouvera ma lettre lorsqu'elle sera prête à retourner à la maison de sa demi-sœur. Je pose mon regard sur Henry. Il me regarde avec mépris et condescendance. Cette année passée auprès de mes géniteurs ne l'a pas aidé. Son attitude égocentrique semble avoir empiré.

Regina suit mon regard et observe son fils avec réprobation. Elle va avoir un sacré travail à faire auprès de lui. Je me demande si il vit de nouveau sous son toit. Personne n'a plus approché la demeure de la Méchante Reine après sa disparition soudaine. Ils ont encore peur d'elle, même après toutes ses années dans ce monde.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends sorcière pour traverser ? Crache Robin.

Il est dommage que je ne puisse pas l'amocher. Je me ferais balancer avec violence à travers le champ magique. Je dois éviter cela pour les délivrer tous de la malédiction. Mon sacrifice les sauvera tous. Je souhaite que mon aimée trouve sa fin heureuse après la levée du mauvais sort. Ne choisis pas Robin, ai-je le goût de lui dire.

Je fais un doigt d'honneur à l'homme des bois et ce dernier fulmine prêt à me frapper. Leroy le retient tout en le rabrouant. Le nain aime m'insulter, mais il n'a jamais porté la main sur moi. Je le remercie d'un mouvement du menton et il grogne en s'éloignant entrainant avec lui Robin.

Je me poste tout près de la ligne et je me tourne lentement pour leur faire face une dernière fois. Mon regard accroche la teinte noisette si particulière des yeux de Regina. Je lui souris avec tendresse et lève doucement ma main dans un dernier salut. Sur ce poignet repose le bracelet noir suppresseur de magie. Doucement, je recule sans décrocher mon regard de la brune. Je sens la magie agir et se défaire lentement tout autour de moi.

Le bracelet luit et s'ouvre. Il tombe au sol et se brise libérant une vague de magie. Je m'arrête, une jambe seulement en dehors de la limite. Je vois les visages des membres du conseil se peindre de surprise et de confusion. Une partie d'entre eux se trouve au sol à cause de la force de la vague magique.

Je regarde Regina, ses yeux sont dilatés sous la surprise. Elle a peut-être compris une partie de l'énigme. Je ne serai plus là pour le voir de toute manière. Je dois continuer à reculer.

- Emma ! Elle crie tout en se précipitant vers moi.

Je sens mon corps se dissoudre. La mairesse se tient juste devant moi. Elle n'ose pas s'approcher de moi. Je lève une main et lui touche délicatement la joue.

- Pourquoi ?

Je l'observe pour graver ses traits dans mon cœur. Je me sens de plus en plus inconsistante. Mon corps disparaît de plus en plus rapidement. Un contrecoup du mauvais sort. J'effleure une dernière fois ses lèvres et je parle pour la première fois depuis le début de ce cauchemar.

- Parce que je t'aime.

Sur ces derniers mots, je me sens partir et ne lutte plus contre la magie. Je suis enfin libre. Il m'est permis d'oublier et d'abandonner la souffrance. Je me disperse avec le vent sans aucun regret.


	10. Chapter 10

_Voilà la fin de cette histoire. Je tiens à remercier Sygui pour son aide à la correction. Merci à toutes les personnes m'ayant laissé un commentaire.  
><em>

**Chapitre 10**

_Regina,_

_Je serai partie lorsque tu liras ses mots. Ton retour en ville m'a apporté du bonheur et du malheur. Tu ne dois pas comprendre pourquoi tout le monde m'en veut. Leur comportement doit te perturber et cela est normal. J'ai tant rêvé le jour où tu me reviendrais._

_Pourtant, j'aurais préféré que tu ne reviennes pas. Je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui se passerait lorsque tu es partie. Je regrette le mal que je t'ai fait. Je ne t'ai pas menti lorsque je t'ai avoué mon amour avant ton départ._

_Regina tout a changé ici. La vérité est assez ironique. Une nouvelle malédiction a été lancée par un nouveau méchant. Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir son nom. Je lui ai arraché le cœur et sauvé toute la ville._

_Malheureusement, le méchant a réussi à lancer sa malédiction avant que je puisse l'arrêter. Tu as dû comprendre son principe maintenant. Je suis devenue un monstre à leurs yeux et ils ont oublié tout ce que j'avais pu faire de bon._

_Ils ont cru que je t'avais tuée et que je voulais devenir la prochaine Méchante Reine. Comme c'est ridicule. J'ai enduré pendant un an leurs quolibets et leurs insultes._

_Parce que je savais la vérité._

_Le seul moyen de les libérer tous était ma mort. J'avais aussi l'espoir de te revoir en vie. Puis, un matin, tu étais là. Je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux. Ils ont fait plusieurs expériences sur ma personne. Souvent, j'avais des hallucinations de moments heureux et libres. Elles duraient généralement quelques heures ou quelques jours._

_Voilà pourquoi je me suis enfuie lorsque je t'ai vue dans cette cuisine. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'ils t'utilisaient pour me faire du mal. Le lendemain, je trouvais ton mot et tu es revenue. J'ai tenté de te prévenir, mais j'avais oublié à quel point tu es têtue._

_Je t'en supplie, quitte cette ville et emmène Henry avec toi. Disparais à nouveau et ne dit rien à personne. La magie est trop dangereuse et versatile. Il y aura toujours des méchants pour venir vous embêter._

_Je voudrais…c'est tellement difficile…je veux te voir…_

_Je m'égare, je suis désolée si tu ne comprends pas tout. La malédiction a placé les habitants dans une étrange transe. Ils voulaient se faire du mal les uns aux autres. J'ai trouvé un moyen pour les épargner. J'ai dû voler un grimoire à Gold, il ne s'en est pas aperçu._

_La formule me permettait de libérer les habitants en la maintenant à l'intérieur de moi. Le prix serait que leur haine se retournerait seulement contre moi. Le moyen pour faire disparaître la malédiction est que le porteur donne librement sa vie. J'ai donc besoin de traverser la frontière pour les libérer._

_Tu as remarqué le suppresseur de magie à mon poignet. Cela me sera d'une grande aide le moment venu. Ma magie se libérera et le mauvais sort disparaîtra avec moi. Tu sais, toute magie à un prix. La mienne m'a pris ma voix et me prendra ma vie pour vous sauver tous._

_Tu devras être forte et ne surtout pas t'apitoyer sur mon sort. Henry te donnera suffisamment de travail pour t'occuper l'esprit. Mary et David ont dû faire un travail désastreux avec lui. Je me demande s'il vit de nouveau avec toi. Je l'espère de tout mon cœur._

_Je suis tellement désolée Regina. Je te dis t'aimer et je t'abandonne comme Daniel. Cela n'a jamais été mon intention, mais je ne savais pas si tu allais revenir un jour. Ton retour a précipité les choses et ne m'a pas permis de passer du temps avec toi. Nos rencontres étaient trop brèves et je ne pouvais pas parler aussi librement que je l'aurais voulu._

_Je ne te mens pas sur mes sentiments pour toi. Ce baiser, il y a un an, je le voulais de tout mon cœur. Tu es si précieuse à mes yeux. Pourtant, tu as piétiné mon cœur offert avec sincérité. Je t'en veux, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de t'aimer de tout mon être._

_Il paraît que…je voulais te dire….plus d'importance…_

_J'ai du mal à finir cette lettre. Je dois m'essuyer les yeux pour ne pas tâcher le papier. J'aime quand tu viens et me prépares le repas. Ta cuisine est toujours aussi excellente et je n'ai rien mangé de si bon en un an._

_Je me suis habituée à la vie dans la maison de Zelena. C'est assez confortable et je n'ai pas à affronter le regard des habitants de la ville. Je m'interroge sur ton emploi du temps. Je ne devrais pas. Je me dois d'oublier pour ne pas souffrir._

_Je n'arrive pourtant pas à t'éloigner de mes pensées. Tu es constamment dans mon esprit. Je fais plein de cauchemars. Ils ne me quittent jamais. Ils changent de forme, mais ils ne s'arrêtent pas. Je me sens si épuisée, si lasse._

_La mort sera une délivrance pour moi. S'il te plaît Regina, quitte la ville. Laisse tout derrière toi et ne te retourne pas. Tout le monde pourra franchir la frontière après ma mort. La magie disparaîtra progressivement de la ville._

_Donc, il est fort probable que des personnes extérieures découvrent Storybrooke. Gold ne sera pas content de perdre sa magie, mais Belle sera sans doute heureuse de cet évènement. Si, par mon sacrifice, je peux fournir des fins heureuses à tout le monde cela me va._

_Je souhaite que tu trouves une bonne personne. Elle devra être capable de te défier et de t'écouter. Ne retourne pas avec Robin, sa femme l'a quitté en emmenant leur fils. Je n'ai jamais pu connaître le motif exact de leur séparation. Il est devenu violent peu après, donc tiens-toi loin de lui._

_J'aurais aimé que tu ne te sauves pas. Je voudrais pouvoir revenir en arrière, mais je ne voudrais pas changer mes gestes et mes paroles._

_Je t'aime et cela ne veut pas me quitter._

_Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal le dernier soir où l'on s'est vues. Mes géniteurs m'avaient menacée et je ne pouvais pas permettre qu'ils te persécutent. Il était plus simple de t'éloigner de moi._

_Ta présence me manque et je regrette ce que j'ai fait ce soir-là. Tu devais me haïr pour qu'ils te laissent tranquille. Tu aimerais sans doute tout comprendre, mais je ne peux pas mieux t'expliquer. Je pense que tu pourrais avoir des explications plausibles auprès de Gold._

_Je me serais battue pour toi._

_J'aurais tout fait pour toi._

_Je donne ma vie pour toi._

_C'est lâche de t'avouer tout cela dans une lettre, mais je ne peux faire mieux._

_J'ai rêvé de toi la nuit dernière, je ne sais pas si c'était réel ou un simple rêve. Il était doux et plein d'amour. Tu me retournais mes sentiments et ce fut la sensation la plus agréable pour moi en ce dernier jour sur terre._

_Si tu m'avais choisie._

_Si tu n'avais pas fui._

_Si tu m'avais retourné mes sentiments._

_Je t'aurais aimée toute ma vie._

_Emma_


End file.
